Angels
by dreamninja
Summary: Iida decides to host a costume party for the students of 1-A and Jiro is reluctantly dragged along.


"Are you sure this is what you wanna be for halloween"Jiro asked her friend who nodded smiling.

"It's a perfect costume and I'm practicing creating things with feathers so it works out"Momo said smiling as she created a white angel gown that was anything but innocent and angelic. It may have been all white but it was almost as revealing as her hero costume.

"I cannot wear something that white"Jiro said squinting her eyes almost blinded by all the white.

"I modified yours to be a little more you're style"Momo said giving Jiro a costume that was black and purple with music notes for wings.

"I can work with this"Jiro said smiling as they walked up to Iida's house. When they knocked Iida answered the door.

"Sorry we're late"Momo said but Iida just smiled.

"Actually you are just in time. Nice costumes by the way"Iida said underneath his own vampire costume.

"Wow who ordered the angels"Mineta called out as he ran at them but Todoroki put up an ice wall to stop him.

"Owww"Mineta groaned.

"Better hurry it won't hold him back long"Todoroki told the girls and Momo thanked him blushing. Jiro sighed and swept her eyes across the room she was not going to sit around all night while these two geniuses made idiots of themselves because they couldn't realize the others slightly smiled when she saw Kaminari and Kiroshima talking across the room.

"Wolf boy wow can't say i'm surprised"Jiro said as she pointed to Kiroshima's ears.

"I'm definitely surprised i've never seen such a cool angel"Kaminari admitted looking admiringly at her wings. Then she watched his gaze drop to her chest and she smacked the side of his head.

"Pervert"she said crossing her arms self consciously over her chest.

"I'm gonna go get some punch"Kiroshima said laughing as he excused himself. Jiro wanted to protest but he was already gone.

"So Ms. Punk Angel are you gonn be my savior tonight"Kaminari asked wagging her eyebrows at her.

"I'm about to be you're executioner"she said raising her headphone jacks warningly and he laughed nervously putting his hands up.

"Cool it I may be dressed as Frankenstein but I don't need the extra electric shock"he said. Then a song came on and Kaminari and Jiro both groaned.

"The music here sucks who is the DJ"Jiro said looking towards the turn tables where Iida was stationed.

"No wonder, you would be a much better DJ"Kaminari told her giving her one of his big smiles she hated.

"You're messing with me"she said blushing but he shook his head.

"I'm not smart enough to try and mess with you"he said back smiling again. Jiro wanted to groan why was he always this happy it made her sick.

"I'm gonna go get a drink"Jiro said deciding to ignore his compliment. While she was at the punch bowl she saw Uraraka who was dressed as a pink robot.

"Hey i've seen you hanging out with Kaminari all night"she said making Jiro almost drop her punch.

"It's not like that"Jiro said back as she grabbed a glass for punch.

"Then why is he staring at you"Uraraka asked motioning to Kaminari who smiled and waved at the two girls.

"He's probably just hoping I'll bring him a drink"Jiro said rolling her eyes.

"He's a sweet guy y'know"Uraraka said sympathetically. Jiro looked at him one last time before turning to walk back over to him. "Wait give him a chance"Uraraka said handing Jiro another drink. She sighed and took it over to Kaminari.

"Thanks Jiro I didn't expect you to get me this"he said reaching for the drink. When he grabbed the cup their fingers touched and a jolt of electricity was sent through her body. She nearly dropped the drink but luckily his hand was on it. They both took a sip and twisted their lips.

"What did Iida put in this it's strong"Jiro said scrunching up her face in a way Kaminari thought was adorable.

"I think someone spiked it"Kaminari said happily downing the rest of his drink.

"Aren't you worried you'll get drunk"Jiro asked looking at him shocked.

"Nah Iida said I can stay here tonight and isn't that the point of being teenagers is making bad decisions"Kaminari asked. "So are you going to make bad decisions with me or be the angel you're dressed up as"he asked looking down at her cup. She was unsure but as she looked down at her cup she steeled her resolve and downed her cup.

"I'll get us more"he said taking her cup and walking to get punch. They both had a few more drinks before they were sipping on their alcohol thinking it was a much better decision to go slow. Jiro laughed at Kaminari as he reenacted a training battle until he lost his balance sending them both tumbling to the ground. She laughed and felt the same electric shock as their skin touched.

"At least the drinks didn't spill"he said smiling as he sat with his back against the wall. Jiro nodded and leaned against the wall next to him, careful to make sure they weren't touching so she didn't feel that shock again. He must have been using his quirk to mess with her.

"You know Jiro you're kinda cute and you're quirk is super impressive"Kaminari said making Jiro frown.

"Stop messing with me I know you don't mean it, everyone likes Momo or Uraraka they have the better bodies and they are always so positive"she said mumbling the last part.

"No really I think you're cool"he said moving closer. When their shoulders touched she felt the shock again.

"Stop that"she finally said turning away.

"Stop what"he asked seeming genuinely confused.

"Stop shocking me, everytime I touch you I feel it"she explained. Surely he knew what he was doing.

"I thought that was you"he said back which confused her. She testingly touched his cheek and felt the shock again.

"Did you feel that"she asked.

"Yeah"he said back. She did it again and she still felt the shock but this time it felt good. It must have been the alchohol because she put both of her hands on his chest and leaned heavily against him.

"Um Jiro I-"he stopped when she looked up at him. He couldn't help it this time he bent his head so he was at her level and planted a kiss on her lips. At first it was a quick one but then when she didn't resist he continued to kiss her as the shocks that went through their body excited them both.


End file.
